1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and devices used to support the neck and back of a person having his/her hair shampooed and, more specifically to methods and devices used to support the neck and back of a person having his/her hair shampooed over a sink having a counter top adjacent thereto.
2. Prior Art
It is often difficult and messy to shampoo the hair of a small child. It is known to shampoo a child's hair while the child is in a bathtub or while the child is leaning his head over a sink. Neither of these methods has been entirely satisfactory.
The bathtub method requires the person shampooing the child's hair to stoop or bend over which can be uncomfortable. In addition, the bathtub method requires that the child's entire body become wet. This can also be undesirable.
The conventional sink method generally requires that the child stand on a chair or other such support and lean forward over the sink while his/her hair is shampooed. This method, therefore, is not suitable for washing the hair of younger children who are unable to stand on their own. In addition, because the method requires the child to lean forward over the sink, the shampoo lather can get into the child's eyes, nose and mouth. This is uncomfortable and often terrifying to a child.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a device and method that would allow a child's hair to be shampooed which would not require the person shampooing the hair to stoop or bend while the shampooing is performed. It would also be desirable to have a device and method which would allow a person to shampoo a child's hair over a sink or other water receiving receptacle which would not require the child to lean forward over the sink or receptacle. It would further be desirable to have a device which would position the child's head above and toward the center of the sink while at the same time supporting the child's neck and back.